Christmas Honeymoon
by shjj7103
Summary: Summary: After a year of falling in love they finally decide to bond last minute on Christmas


Christmas Honeymoon

A/N: This was written in response to a prompt in the Death Eater Groupies FB Group. All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling. All mistakes are mine. Very special thanks to my beautiful friend Vino Amore for beta reading and encouraging me with this one! Love you doll!

Pairing: Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle

Rating: M

Summary: After a year of falling in love they finally decide to bond last minute on Christmas

What a year. It all started on the day he strode into her bookshop on Diagon Alley and proclaimed them to be neighbors. His bar was directly across the alley from her shop. He'd never seen her look more horrified-until he started calling her Duchess. The look she gave him the first time he said that name took his breath. He'd always thought she was pretty in a bookworm know it all type way but the frustration in her eyes woke something in him that day. He could tell Hermione wasn't thrilled he was across the alley from her shop. For Thorfinn, he was thrilled-he lived for her reactions to his antics.

About a month of being across the alley neighbors, he ventured into her shop "Turn the Page" and presented an idea to her-a book and wine night once a month in his bar. She'd choose the book that everyone read and discussed and he'd provide the wine and finger foods. It went so well that book and wine night turned out to be a weekly event rather than once a month. It was popular and both she and he were thrilled and busier than ever-she had more patrons come to the shop to purchase books and he had more people order bottles of the specialty wines and alcohol he sold as well as the patrons who frequented the bar for a pint after work.

One night in May after book and wine night had wound down, they ended up talking into the wee hours long after they had cleared away the empty wine bottles and set the glasses to being cleaned magically. In June they were found locked at the hips bent over her desk in the office of her store by her part time clerk. Soon they were in each other's stores before the bar opened and after the book shop closed for the night. Finally, he convinced her to move herself and Cookie, her kneazle into his flat. She stayed with him more than at her own flat anyway. In June he proposed to her with a beautiful Sapphire in a platinum setting.

They set the date and began planning the wedding. For Thorfinn, he was counting the days down. He couldn't wait to make her his for all time. He did notice however that Hermione grew more and more frustrated as time wore on. He tried to help her as much as he could, however, between her mother and Molly Weasley, he was pushed aside while they "worked their magic." All he knew was his bride to be was unhappy and he wanted her happy. He lived for her smile and would do whatever it took to bring it back to her beautiful face.

The wedding had been scheduled for January but Hermione was tired. Tired of waiting. Tired of hiring services. Tired of looking at venues. Tired of dresses. Tired of cake. Tired. When she presented the idea of eloping and explained that they would just go away by themselves, find a priest to bond them, and then ask forgiveness from family and friends later Thorfinn loved it. A whole trip away with no one knowing where they were or how to get in touch with them was perfect for him-he couldn't wait to make her his wife and then ravish her repeatedly with no interruptions.

They'd found a priest near the sea that would bond them for a price. They explained what they wanted, asked if he could do it, and it was done. Thorfinn could have paid the man any price he wanted so long as he and his witch were bonded as man and wife. He was ready for her to be his forever more. They set the date and met the priest at the location he told them to meet him at. Thorfinn couldn't take his eyes off her. She wore a Winter White robe with long sleeves that ended at points near her beautiful fingers. Thorfinn loved the contrast of the robe with her hair. He knew she had on high heels underneath. The things high heels did to him; the things she did to him while wearing high heels. Merlin help him. He was utterly besotted as the tiny witch beside him handfasted with him and bound herself to him for the rest of eternity.

He couldn't help but stare at her as the priest wove his wand over their joined wrists while they were bonded. She was his. Forever. As the magical ropes twisted and curled around their joined wrists, he smiled at his bride. As the ropes dissolved their hands each had a stunning platinum band where the ropes had twisted and left. Inscribed into the bands were the runes that made out the word "Rowle." As the priest declared them man and wife, he held her tightly and kissed her very deeply-a kiss filled with love, passion, and promise.

After thanking the priest and handing over the galleons he charged, Thorfinn hauled his Mrs. to his chest tightly and disapparated with her in tow. They had a small cottage near the sea that they hadn't told anyone about yet. They'd made sure it was stocked with food and fresh wood for the fireplace. He'd even made a special trip in earlier to drop off a bottle of champagne and leave some pillows in front of the fireplace.

His bride excused herself to the bedroom to "get a little more comfortable" as she said so he set about preparing a fire and getting the champagne and fresh fruit from the chiller in the kitchen. He had it all set and ready for his lovely wife. A slight noise caused him to look up at the stairs and as he did the breath left his body. There stood his wife in a white corset made of the softest silk imaginable. The matching knickers were crotchless and attached by a garter to the silk stockings she wore. She still had on the high heels she'd worn in their wedding.

Slowly he advanced on her like a hunter to his prey. She smiled lovingly at him and didn't try to escape. She worked her way slowly to him and ran her hands up his chest and into his hair. After a long passionate kiss, she said " you're wearing far too many clothes dear husband" in a breathy voice. As he drank in the sight of his beautiful nearly naked bride, Thorfinn smirked and wandlessly divested himself of his clothing. He hauled her back to him and kissed her deeply again before leading her to the pillows he had set up before the fire.

Once they were there, he handed her a glass of champagne and a fresh strawberry. She took a bite as she drank a sip of champagne. Her ensuing moan had his cock standing on end ready for the festivities of the honeymoon to begin. After toasting their marriage and a long life together, he took her glass and laid her down gently beginning to kiss her deeply again. He ran his hand up and down her legs and on the inside of her thighs. She bucked her hips trying to get him to touch her in her most sensitive area but he trailed all over but that one place.

Slowly he untied the ribbons of the corset praising Merlin and Morgana that it tied closed in the front releasing the soft globes of her breasts from their silky prison. Upon her sigh, he took one rosy nipple in his mouth while he rolled the other with the one hand that wasn't rubbing her thighs and lower lips. She was already wet and he could smell her arousal. He'd always loved the scent and taste of her.

He brought her to the edge lavishing her nipples and pushed her over as she keened while he entered her with two of his fingers. Her moans of pleasure and delight sent jolts straight to his cock. This was his favorite part of being with her-watching her come apart and knowing that she was his. That she loved him and loved pleasing him and would for the rest of their lives. After fucking her with his fingers for just a few minutes, he brought his fingers out of her and offered them to her. She took them into her mouth with a hot look in her eye that drove him wild. She conjured a chair for him out of one of the pillows and he sat. She crawled to him and kneeled before him. His cock was weeping at this point so ready for action-so ready for whatever she could give him. Slowly, she placed an open mouthed kiss to the head and lapped up the pre-cum greedily and then licked her way up and down his girth to lubricate him. Slowly she took him all the way into her mouth and he hissed as he bottomed out in her throat. She slowly started working her tongue and mouth around him as she brought him to pleasure. He'd moved the thick molten curls from her face so that he could watch her fellate him as only she'd been able to and so that they could maintain their eye contact as she loved him with her mouth. He could feel his balls tighten and knew he'd have to make her stop if he wanted to come inside her-which he very much did as her husband; and most especially since they'd agreed to no more contraceptive charms now that they were wizard and witch in every way.

After a few more up and down bobs of her hot, wet mouth, he pushed her off and re-joined her on the floor. He divested her of the crotchless knickers leaving her in only the silk stockings and high heels and he placed his body over hers. He took a nipple in one hand and kissed her deeply while he entered her. She wasn't a virgin-he'd taken her virginity that day in her office over her desk but she was still as hot and tight as ever. He didn't think he'd ever get enough of her. They both groaned in pleasure at the joining of their bodies.

He began to pump in and out of her hot channel encouraging her and telling her how much he loved her and how much he loved the sounds she made when they fucked. She was getting close, he could feel it. He reached down and pressed on her clit while pumping into her and pushed her over the edge. "Thorfinn" she cried out as her body spasmed and tightened around him prompting his own release and milking him of everything he had to offer. "Hermione" he breathed. "My beautiful Hermione."

Sometime later, he glanced over to his sleeping bride. They'd fucked and alternated to make love in so many positions and styles that he was exhausted. He knew without a doubt that he'd be ready to go as soon as she was ready again-that's the effect she had on him and he liked it that way.

The End.


End file.
